Carefree
by Encrypted Snowflake
Summary: Massie Block is the rich, popular alpha of OCD who always cares about beauty. Luxe Taylor is a style-less b-lister who couldn't care less about it. When the two of them met, Massie made an oath to turn that LBR into a beauty queen. However, it's not that easy. Little by little, the alpha feels her talents slipping away, leaving her questioning if she really wants to lead after all.
1. Chapter 1

Octavian Country Day School Entrance

August 8th

Autumn

Cold New York air rushed through the city on a chilly Monday morning. Sure, it was cold. But to a fearless alpha and her four friends, it was nothing. Massie Block oozed confidence in a faux-fur nylon jacket, liquid leggings and heels. Her friends were by her side in fluffy jackets and vests. On cold days like this, Massie was prepared, but her friends(the PC)were not. Her friends included _Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory,_ and Claire Lyons: all members of the esteemed The Pretty Committee was just about full with five girls, which made it more exclusive than ever. Those days, every LBR in the school was either be desperate to join them or searching for their flaws. Which was why the PC alpha tried hard to conceal her anger as she glanced at the PC. _They can't wear coats in school on the first day!_

They came to an abrupt stop when they saw Massie feet behind them. "Ehmahgawd, wait!"

Claire looked at her in confusion. "I forgot to rate you," Massie explained. "And if everyone doesn't take off their coats so I can see their outfits right now, it's an automatic two!"

The PC followed her orders and took off their coats. Then, Block spun around and asked them to rate her.

"Nine point eight," They agreed.

Then, she rated Alicia. She was in dark-denim sevens jeans and a DKNY silk, sequined top in vibrant green. "Nine point three-it's really simple and casual. You should reapply your gloss and add a belt."

Dylan was a nine point four in white Chip & Pepper ankle jeans and black combat boots with a silver shimmery top and navy clutch.

Kristen was a nine point two in a jean miniskirt with leggings and a purple Juicy Couture shirtdress.

Last was Claire: rated a seven point-ew in a semi-nameless brand collage of red, yellow and pink. Pink flats, red v-neck and a tye-dye yellow skirt.

Sighing quietly, Massie Block wrote down in her pilotpad:

First Day of School:

Massie Block- 9.8

Alicia Rivera- 9.3

Dylan Marvil- 9.4

Kristen Gregory- 9.2

Claire Lyons- 7.0

"Okay, done. Now, we're walking to the chorus of Lady Gaga's "Applause". 3..2..1..."

The girls whisper sang, striding confidently into the halls.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause..._

Massie Block grinned celebrity-style and posed with her friends. The students applauded her, but as she scanned the room, there was only one thought in her mind.

_There's only going to be one alpha this year-and that's me._

_This year is going to be great, _Luxe Taylor tried to convince herself as she stumbled through the now-empty halls. The olive-skinned dirty blonde lugged her backpack over to her locker, then sighed heavily.

_Yeah, right. _


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day School Entrance

August 16th

Autumn

"Does anyone know how to sew denim?"

Mr. Walker asked. It was a sunny Monday morning in Westchester and everyone seemed delighted by the rising temperatures. Just a week ago, it was so cold that even the warmest winter coat couldn't help them.

"How about you, Ms. Marvil?"

He asked the redhead in the back row. She seemed more focused on the mints she was smuggling from her purse than the class.

"Yeah," She replied absentmindedly.

"Then why don't you demonstrate?" He motioned to the sewing machine to the right of him.

"Huh?" The girl lifted her head, removed her sunglasses and put her purse down. She quickly refused, then got back to her mints.

Luxe watched in disdain. Even the PC _gamma_ could work her way out of doing things. All of them seemed to get whatever they wanted.

"How about you demonstrate, Luxe?"

As Luxe stood up, a lock of her hair got stuck on her gloss. She wiped off the Fresh Snow- Glossip Girl and reluctantly walked to the sewing machine. She could have seen that coming from a mile away. She was used to being picked for things when someone else wouldn't do them.

That was only first period. It seemed she had almost every single class with someone from the PC-modeling with Massie, french class with Kristen, dance class with Alicia, and home ec. with Claire. She had attempted to become friends with Claire, but she was busy talking to her friends. In the end, she hung out with her usual group of friends. Oh, well. she didn't need to befriend those five-she was happy enough with her two best friends.

"Have you been listening to anything we've just said?" A dark-skinned, auburn haired tween brought her back into reality.

"Huh?" Rosella rolled her eyes.

"So you _haven't_ been listening, not like you haven't heard yet. The Pretty Committee is holding a contest. The winner gets to carpool with them for a day, and a they get makeover from Massie."

"And guess what you have to do? You-" A blonde with brown-blue eyes started.

"You have to prove to be the most fashionable-wear your best outfit. Basically, you've got to meet up with the PC on friday, 5:00 p.m after school. They'll rate you, then decide who's the best dressed." Rosella cut in.

"I'm not entering, but I thought you might want to. You and Kelli should decide on what you want to wear."

Luxe turned to Kelli. "I'm not entering, either... But maybe I could help you decide on what to wear?" She quickly added.

Kelli smiled. "Okay, sure. I'll show you my first outfit idea tomorrow in the car."

They waved goodbye, and Luxe started to walk home.

Luxe was on her street when she spotted the PC-minus Kristen and Claire- a few yards away. She watched as Massie muttered something to her friends. Then, she tossed what looked like a Glossip Girl onto her neighbor's lawn. Dylan and Alicia dared her to get it, but in the end, they left it there. Dylan stomped in into the ground.

The dirty-blonde decided then and there not to enter the contest. Who would ever want be friends with girls who littered, gossiped, and insulted people? She turned on her heel and walked into her house.

**Luxe practically ran **out of her room and into the rain. She always carpooled with Kelli at 7:50 and she was almost late. She grasped her black-with-white-polka dots umbrella, slung her rain jacket's hoodie on her head, and walked to meet her.

However, when she got to their usually meeting place, she felt her heart sink. No one was there. Which only meant one thing. But why? She'd never leave her to walk to OCD in the rain...would she?

As Luxe continued on her walk to school, her ballet flat style shoes filled with water. It would only take her ten minutes to get to OCD. But why would her best friend leave her? Did she _not_ trust her with fashion advice? Not like she ever gave any. Luxe hardly wore brand names-she usually just wore shirts and jeans that she'd sewn.

_But I know good fashion when I see it, _She thought to herself when she passed the eight-minute landmark on her walk. She was almost there when she felt someone grab the umbrella. Luxe held on and turned to face the thief.

"Re-lax. I'm not going to keep it!" An annoyed Massie tried to yank the object from Luxe's hand.

Luxe shut the umbrella and stomped off. Then, when she was out of their line of vision, she ran.

A/N: That was a short chapter... I'm trying to make them longer, it will take longer for the chapters to come out. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Wednesday, August 18th

**Massie Block smiled** to herself as she pressed the **enter **button on her Mac. She had just sent an e-mail to the PC about their contest. Any minute now, her friends would call her on her Motorola and ask her for the details. "Isn't this great, Bean? Finally we'll get to see th-" She was interrupted by her ringtone. "Hold on," She whispered to the black pug.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

Alicia's exited voice came through the phone.

"This contest sounds great! But really, why would you-"

"Oops! Hang on, I need to call the others." Massie dialed Claire.

"Hi!"

"Hang on. Let me get Kristen." She dialed Kristen, then Dylan.

"So: Alicia. What were you asking me?"

Silence.

"Um-I forgot," Alicia replied.

Massie opened up her e-mail and scanned it.

"Any questions about the contest? It's pretty straight forward. On Monday, August 16th, we announced our contest. Every girl who's interested will have a full week up until friday at 5:00 p.m to decide what they're going to wear. On the Friday 20th, after school, we'll rate every girl who shows up, and the highest will win the prize. Which, in this case, is a makeover from yours truly and a ride in the Range Rover. On Saturday at 2:00 p.m, our winner will go over to our house for the makeover. She'll be joining us in the car on Monday, August 23rd."

"That's very clear," Alicia agreed.

"Okay, so we're done?"

"No, I wanted to ask you why-"

Beep.

Massie hung up the phone and went back to Bean. "I've got to take you for a walk, okay?" She examined her outfit before she left: A knit sweater in a sophisticated pink hue, the latest Sevens jeans, and brown designer boots. Bean also wore brown boots, each one with her initials on the paw.

Halfway through her walk, Massie turned onto the street she was on Monday. She remembered throwing the bottle of Melt in Your Mouth Meat- Glossip Girl in someone's lawn. Now, she was curious to see what LBR was desperate enough to retrieve it, but decided against finding out. After all, the street was poor people property-it was a surprise some of those people went to OCD.

Massie was steps away from the front door of her house when she remembered another thing. On tuesday, she had forgotten her umbrella and tried to use a random b-lister's. The_ blister_ had nerve enough to object and run away. Which gave the alpha an idea-a challenge. Massie didn't know what the girl looked like, but she knew one thing:

She would _nawt _let the LBR get away with it. Whatever it took, Massie Block was going to make her pay-and that meant choosing her for the contest.

The Perfect Revenge.

* * *

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN OUT

Massie wrote "LBR dress-up" under in and "Massie Block mess-up" under out. Then she wrote "wannabe contest" under in and " wannabes" under out. Her eyes happened to scan the clock as she walked to her bed. 6:15.

It wasn't like her to still be in bed at a time like this. But Massie was pondering how she would somehow get _that particular girl _to win the contest-and then pay for her mistake. Not like that was the only reason she wanted her revenge. While Massie had been enjoying her summer in the Bahamas, the girls of OCD has been getting smarter. Not _nearly_ enough people sucked up to her or appreciated her beauty. With the new year, new alpha-potential blisters had sprouted, ans she didn't understand. Was her charisma and know-how finally_ out?_

Massie grabbed her Marc by Marc Jacobs purple shoulder bag. She loved purple-royalty, just like her. She wore her white-and purple-striped sweaterdress with Sevens jeans and white flats. Then, she went to meet Claire at the Range Rover. Once there, they discussed the contest.

"Mah-see, you haven't told any of us why you decided to hold a contest." Claire was the first to speak.

"Can't we have this discussion when everyone else is here?" The car stopped at Alicia's.

"No."

"I'm going to tell you," She fibbed.

"Yeah, right." Claire rolled her eyes.

"What are you two talking about?"

The girls felt a wintery blast of air as Alicia came in.

"Arg! Close the door!" Massie hissed. The beta muttered an apology and slammed it shut.

"Massie," Claire mouthed. She pretended to be staring Alicia's outfit.

Alicia was wearing a white floor-length dress with a red butterfly design-the same one Madonna had worn on the red carpet. A silver Tiffany bracelet with red charms helped blend it together. The outfit was a ten-and she walked like she knew it. But Massie noticed that she had gained a few inches-was she wearing stiletto heels? That was bad fashion, and it was a fad teased more than Miley Cyrus's hair.

"9.8," Massie lied.

Alicia's confident smile faded and she looked down at the floor. There was a long moment of silence before Dylan came in.

"Hey, guys! I have some news about our contest. It would be a great time to sell our-"

"Hey, did you see Alicia'a dress? It's Madonna's red carpet dress."

Dylan frowned and bit her lip, but Massie couldn't care less. Why did everyone want to talk about the contest?

They stopped yet again to pick up Kristen, who stripped out of her orange jumpsuit and walked towards them in a "hawt" v-neck and chiffon high-low skirt.

"Hello! Me and Dyl were talking about prices for our makeup line..."

Massie smiled. Finally something she could talk about.

"Yes, about that."

Our (revised) lipglosses also come with our eyeshadows: My eyeshadow is Royal Purple and my Glambition flavor is Mint. I have them all in a list:

Dylan:

Eyeshadow: Extravagant Green

Glossip Girl:Dark Chocolate

Alicia:

Eyeshadow: Popping Pink

Glossip Girl: Acai Berry

Kristen:

Eyeshadow: Elegant Blue

Glossip Girl: Krispy Kreme

Claire:

Eyeshadow: Refreshing Yellow

Glossip Girl: Caramel Apple

"All together, they should cost $65. Oh, and how about we sell them at the contest?"

Massie groaned. Luckily, that's when they arrived at OCD. She walked in with the PC, then she got to work. It was time to enter operation:Humiliate LBR.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello again!**

**I'll be updating this more, now that it's not snowing(I have internet again!). I won't give up on this story! I've just been having writer's block.**

Octavian Country Day School

OCD Cafe

Wednesday, August 18th

Luxe Taylor stared, speechless, at her friend's choice of fashion. Kelli was holding up a neon-pink sweep train slit dress. The dress had splatters of blue and neon yellow, which made it look like she had played paintball-and lost. The dress had matching blue flats.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Um..uh, it's very creative," she muttered. "But you should reconsider it.." she nervously adjusted her rain jacket's hoodie.

"Yeah, you should try a white cocktail dress with black accents-it'll bring out your eyes," Claire offered.

"Huh?" The blonde almost dropped her dress. Claire had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Are you entering the contest?" Claire asked Luxe.

"No."

"You should! I think you'd do well."

"Well, maybe I could. But I only have one day-"

Claire held up a notepad. "Finding an outfit won't be that hard. How about Marc Jacobs dress in a nude color?" she handed the paper to Luxe, who sighed.

"Okay, sure."

Claire walked back to table 18 and started talking to Massie. "She so helpful," Kelli mused.

"Thanks, Claire." Massie placed down her tray and sat next to her.

Shortly after first period, Massie realized that she would need someone to know about her plan-so she chose her closest friend, Claire. Claire was known for being the "sweet" one in the Clique, and Massie wouldn't go over there herself for fear of being seen. Thanks to the weather, the b-lister had worn the same jacket that she had on Tuesday. She was thinking of what to say, and then she realized.

"You didn't get her name, did you?"

Claire froze.

"Kul-laire!" Massie shook off her annoyance. It didn't actually matter, anyway, because she would learn her name during the contest. But it was still important.

"Please, _please_ tell me you told her to get a Marc Jacobs dress," she plead.

"Yes, and I definitely convinced her to enter."

"Okay, that's a start."

The rest of the day was spent thinking about the contest and dressing her Massie mannequin. She had spent so much time worrying about what other people would wear, she had hardly thought of herself. She decided on casual black dress with pink sleeves and pink flats. When the day was over, she ran through friday's events one last time...

1. Friday 20th, after school, 5:00 p.m: rate every contestant. _If _the girl took Claire's advice, she'd probably-no, _definitely _be the best one dressed.

2. Saturday 21st, 2:00 p.m: She'll show up for a makeover-i'll make it look an amateur did it but she'll be honored, of course, because _it's the hottest new look in France. _(ha-ha)

We'll take pictures.

3. Monday 23rd, 7:45 a.m: She'll ride in the Range Rover. (We'll find a way to prank her, unsure how)

4. We'll announce her wannabe LBR-ness to the whole school! (Curtesy of Alicia, who does the morning announcements)

5. No A- or B-lister will _ever _talk to us again. Good riddance!

**Cliquetionary**

A-: Anything less than A-lister status

Blister: B-lister

* * *

Octavian Country Day School

After School

Drama Club Stage

Friday, August 20th

Massie stood on a stage at a podium, her sweaty hand clutching her diamond-covered microphone. She wanted to re-gloss. She wanted to air her pits. But the only thing she could do now was speak into the microphone.

"Thank you all for entering the, um..." A lock of her hair caught on her gloss.

_What's the name of the contest again? Think!_

It wasn't like her to mess up. Massie was a natural in front of people. _But.._

"Thank you all for entering the _Alpha Beauty Contest! _We will begin rating you shortly."

Behind Massie was the Drama Club sign. The girls would line up in front of her, then the first one would go behind a curtain so she could rate them. Then, they'd walk into another room where Massie would announce the winner.

She signaled for the first girl to come up. She closed the curtains, then checked the girl's outfit: The Gap sweetheart minidress paired with Sevens jeans. She scribbled on her notepad:

**Autumn: 5.2**

Girl no. 2's outfit: A jean dress, Glossip Girl lipgloss and silver keds. 5.6.

It seemed like it would never end. She rated the outfits of LBR-wannabes wearing thirty-dollar outfits with five-dollar shoes. Most all the ratings were low. The chances of finding a true Alpha-with-a-capital-A style were little to none.

**3.8.**

**4.4.**

Massie wrote** 6.7** on her notepad. Point-seven because the girl was wearing a knockoff Marc by Marc Jacobs scarf. _Fitting,_ Massie thought. _She-and everyone else who wants to win my contest-is a loser. A **knockoff** alpha. You have to _have_ beauty to look beautiful, don't they know that? Why-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl came in.

The dirty-blonde haired girl appeared in front of her wearing a(real!) Marc Jacobs dress in a nude color. It was a high-low dress with a train behind it, and she had worn it with white stiletto heels.

**Luxe: 8.2.**

The contest was over. Massie joined the others to announce the winner. She signaled for the crowd to step away from her. "The winner is...Luxe Taylor, with a score of 8.2!"

The drama club spotlight shone on her. Massie walked over to Luxe congratulated her, and told her the dates of their plans. Then, everyone left(but not before hearing their scores).

* * *

"I can't believe I only got a 4.6!" Kelli fumed.

"I can't believe you abandoned me like that a few days ago!" Luxe yelled, obviously remembering how Kelli had left her to walk in the rain. "Do you not trust me fashion-wise?"

Kelli wasn't about to answer that question. Luxe's idea of 'fancy' was a skirt and a t-shirt. "I forgot," Kelli lied. She had actually gotten into a fight with her older sister. She was about to leave in her sister's sparkly dress until she was spotted. It took forever to finish arguing, forever to take the dress off, and forever and a half to decide what to wear. She had completely forgotten about Luxe. But what kind of friend would she be to admit it?

"I don't know why you even wanted to help me, or why you even care! The only reason you entered the contest was because Claire told you exactly what to wear!" Luxe smiled at the rhyme. Kelli glared. "Why did you care? Why did you enter?"

"I had..no choice," Luxe said.

Kelli felt her eyes fill with tears. She had gotten highlights and lowlights for that contest. Her hair had been teased to perfection. Her eyes had shone, and she wore a full face of makeup. But Luxe had won, with no effort at all,because she _cheated_!

"Where did you get that dress, anyway? You'd never have _something like that_ in your closet!" _Why did Claire have to offer her advice? Why did she take it? _Kelli thought.

"I wouldn't...but my cousin Raven did," Luxe hissed, sounding so mad, she could cry. "It's a hand-me-down." She paused. "Do you think I would _purposely_ try to upstage you? I'd _never_-"

_**"Why did Claire tell you? What's so special about you!?"**_ Kelli wanted to scream. But instead, she just walked away, tuning her ex-friend out. She had a long walk ahead of her, anyway.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally another update. It's been awhile, but now I have more ideas. See you next chapter!

p.s: I usually like to do Massie/Luxe's P.O.V, but it's kind of all over the place in the next few chapters.


End file.
